1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to methods and systems for telecommunications, and in particular, to methods and systems for routing calls between networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telephonic communication is becoming more complex. It is common for users to not only have a shared, “fixed” landline phone, but also a mobile phone, and even a VoIP (e.g., personal computer-based) phone. Different phone types can have corresponding different sets of value for the user. For example, in certain instances, the landline phone might be the most reliable, highest quality, can be shared across family members, and may have unlimited inbound and local outbound calling within a designated area. The mobile phone, while in certain instances, may be more expensive to use on a per minute basis, also gives the user mobility features and additional personalization options. A VoIP phone may have the lowest costs for placing “long distance” calls.